Fake World
by Luigi of the Bakery
Summary: Mario and Luigi have just come back from Bowser's castle. There have been rumors that there are more than 8 worlds, and when Mario and Luigi find themselves in Fake world, world 21, they realise it is true. Can they stop fake Luigi's armies?
1. Mushroom Hunting

**Mushroom Hunting**

**This is my first fanfic please review.**

Dawn was breaking and Mario and Luigi were strolling happily down Mushroom Rd. It was going to be such a fine sunny day, thought Mario as he looked at the sky. They had just come back from their most recent battle with Bowser, and once again they had won and rescued princess Peach. They wondered at the fact that Bowser hadn't stopped his futile attempts to capture the princess.

"I feel like a bit of a rest, Mario, don't you?" Luigi said as he looked drowsily at the sun rise.

"Your right Luigi, though I have not one mushroom dollar left. We'll have to go mushroom hunting at the nearest mushroom hotspot. Ah! The Red Mushroom Co. is just across the road!" said Mario.

They crossed the road just a poisonous mushroom car zoomed by.

"You don't see many of those," Luigi exclaimed.

Inside Red Mushroom Co, it was amazing, though not for Mario and Luigi of course. The floor was red, redder than blood red, and was soothing on Mario and Luigi's feet, even though they were wearing shoes. The place had a wonderful happiness to it, like people had made a fortune just by finding one of the rarest mushrooms behind the many doors which concealed valleys where mushrooms grew, where blocks of every shape and size lived and the life of Goombas, Koopas and many other things which were found throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

Red Toad stood behind the counter, giving his last instructions to a toad shipping out red mushrooms to Mushroom Shop 64. Mushroom Shop 64 was one of the biggest mushroom selling shops which sold a wide variety of items from fire flowers to ice flowers and even mini goombas in a cage as well as the rarest and most valuable of stars and star coins!

"We'd like room 17," said Luigi to Toad, and Toad gave him the key, smiling and saying:

"Lots of items have been found in room 17 lately, hope you have some luck!"

Mario excitedly turned the key in the lock of the door to room 17. He slowly opened the door and the hinges creaked with age...

* * *

><p>It was just like the good old days, back in 1985 when Mario was young and energetic...<p>

The music was happy, like it always was above ground. The goombas were jumping to the rhythm of the music, and everything was in its place.

Mario looked enviously at a question block above him, just 1 block space out of reach.

"Luigi, can you get that one for me?" he said. "I can bet there's a mushroom inside, most people are too short to reach it."

"Sure thing," replied Luigi, and sure enough out came a nice, juicy red mushroom.

They broke some brick blocks then concluded that that was all they would get out of that area, so Mario and Luigi moved on towards another grassy place.

"It seems weird that we haven't encountered any goombas or koopas yet, doesn't it, Luigi?" Mario said.

"MARIO! BEHIND YOU!" Luigi screamed. A goomba charged towards Mario and ran through him. He lost his power mushroom and went smaller. Just as the goomba was going for the final charge, Luigi jumped on top on it and it was squashed.

"That was my last power-up!" said Mario disappointedly.

"Here." Luigi gave Mario the mushroom they had found. "We'll need power mushrooms if we want to get out of this place."

"Your right," replied Mario, obviously glad to have a power-up red mushroom.

"We have to keep an eye out for more enemies, there's bound to be more than one goomba." Luigi warned Mario.

"I think there's plenty more!" Mario said with a worried look on his face.

They were surrounded by a ring of Koopa Troopers.


	2. In The Koopa's Prison

**In the Koopa's prison**

It was dark and Luigi's vision was blurry, even in the darkness. There were rustles and shuffles of feet here and there. Occasionally a screech would sound somewhere in the darkness.

"Luigi!" Mario's voice sounded like it was far, far away. It sounded worried and scared. "Luigi, can you hear me!" Mario's voice sounded like it was getting further, ever further away... "No! Luigi, hang in there! Don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>Mario was awake, leaning over Luigi's unconscious body and trying to revive him. They were in a pipe cage, far below the surface of the earth, trapped in the bowels of the underground. Here was were goombas thrived and koopas lived. Here was were stars were scarce and mushrooms few. Here was their prison.<p>

"The koopas could have just killed us if they wanted to," thought Mario. "But they took us here, to wait for a court trial with bowser. He wants to finish us off himself, and we can use that to our advantage, because it gives us a chance to escape."

Mario's thoughts had started to wonder when he realised that he had forgotten about Luigi.

"How can I possibly get him to wake?" Mario cried with frustration.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. Mario reached inside Luigi's pocket and pulled out a green 1-up mushroom.

"If there's one thing that can cure Luigi, it's an extra life," he thought.

He stuffed the mushroom into Luigi's mouth.

"You'll thank me later," Mario said.

With a cough and a splutter, Luigi opened his eyes and sat upright.

"Where are we?" asked Luigi.

"We're in the koopas' prison, and we need to escape. Bowser is holding a court trial so he can finish us off himself." Mario replied.

"Ok, I think I have an idea. I've been to this part of the underground before, so we can take a shortcut through the pipe maze and outrun the koopas there." Luigi said.

"Yes, though the question is, how do we get out of this cage?"

"That's easy. We'll use a mega mushroom!"

"Luigi, I've already told you, I don't have any more mushrooms."

"Who said _I_ didn't have any?"

"Ok, I'll use yours."

"Um, it's _my _mega mushroom, so don't you think _I_ should use it."

"Fine, whatever."

Luigi pulled a mega mushroom out of his pocket, and Mario found it hard to belive that such a big mushroom could fit in such small space. He put the whole huge mushroom into his mouth and swallowed.

"Here we go!"

Luigi grew bigger and bigger until he was too big to fit into the pipe. The pipe smashed open, and Luigi started to stomp towards the pipe maze, smashing brick and question blocks along the way. Mario was close behind.

By the time they reached the pipe maze the mega mushroom had worn off, and Luigi was panting.

"Come on!" shouted Mario. "The koopa troopers are close behind!"

Mario and Luigi jumped into the nearest pipe just as the koopas closed in. It was a red pipe, lead to the heart of the pipe maze.

"They'll be sure to get lost in there," a koopa said. "We'll tell boss that the princess is his for the taking!"


End file.
